Pour se donner du courage
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Si Oswald avait trouvé le courage d'avouer à Ed ses sentiments la première fois qu'il a essayé...avec un peu d'alcool dans le nez.


**[Spoiler épisode 05 saison 3]**

* * *

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter la secrétaire qui tenait délicatement l'engin explosif qu'Edward avait fabriqué pour Nicky le clou. Heureusement, la mèche n'était pas allumée, néanmoins elle paniqua lorsqu'il faillit lui échapper et Ed grimaça. Néanmoins, son attention se reporta sur Oswald qui, le visage pourpre et la tenue débraillée, se précipitait vers lui en clopinant sans sa canne, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Ed se leva, intensément préoccupé de le voir dans cet état.

\- Oswald, tout va bien ?

L'interpellé le heurta de plein fouet Ed vacilla légèrement, mais étant nettement plus grand que lui, l'impact ne le fit pas reculer. Les bras d'Oswald se nouèrent autour de lui et sa tête se posa sur sa poitrine alors Ed comprit, à l'odeur prégnante d'alcool, qu'Oswald était ivre.

Ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, interrogea-t-il doucement en lui doucement le dos.

Oswald grogna de façon indistincte contre l'épaule de sa veste et resserra son étreinte. Les battements du cœur de son chef de cabinet s'accélérèrent.

\- Oswald, tu as bu.

\- Et alors ?, grogna le Pingouin de mauvaise grâce.

La main d'Edward hésita sur son col l'envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, était assez forte pour qu'il doive lutter un instant pour faire retomber son bras.

Oswald leva le visage vers lui : il était rouge, ce qui faisait ressortir les taches de son qui parsemaient ses joues et son nez aquilin. Ses yeux avaient un éclat humide qu'Ed prêta à l'alcool, mais soudain le Pingouin fronça les sourcils et l'agrippa par le devant de sa veste.

\- Je voulais te dire...je t'aime toi. Je t'aime !, déclara-t-il avec assurance et détermination.

Ed resta bouche bée, alors Oswald le secoua.

\- Je t'aaaaaaaime !

\- Tu es définitivement ivre, répliqua Edward en remontant ses lunettes pour se redonner une contenance.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !, rétorqua Oswald sur un ton pâteux. Je t'aime depuis plus longtemps que ça.

La volubilité du Pingouin sur le sujet était contradictoire avec son caractère. Cela amusa Edward, et malgré le nœud qui se formait dans son ventre, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Quand ça ?

\- Quoi ?, grommela Oswald, l'air méfiant.

\- Depuis quand tu t'en es rendu compte. Que tu...m'aimes ?

\- Hier, confessa le maire en faisant la moue.

Ed éclata de rire. Oswald le secoua à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de moi où je te fais jeter dans le fleuve avec un bloc de ciment au pied.

Le rire d'Ed devînt presque hystérique et il plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche de peur qu'on ne l'entende. La secrétaire avait heureusement fermée la porte en s'enfuyant lorsque le maire avait fait sa bruyante entrée.

Les lèvres d'Oswald se posèrent sur le dos de sa main et l'embrassa. Ed s'interrompit.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, gronda le Pingouin. Je t'aime. J'avais trop peur de te le dire alors...

Le chef de cabinet se mit à rougir.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

\- Pourtant je le suis. Je croyais que tu étais malin, Ed.

\- Attends attends !, dit Edward en se détachant un peu à regret, levant une main entre eux. Tu es en train de me dire que tu...que tu es tombé amoureux à cause de ce que je t'ai dis hier ?

Oswald l'attrapa de nouveau par le revers de sa veste – « Avait-il toujours été aussi autoritaire ? » « Oui », répondit Ed à sa propre question sans dire un mot. Les bouffées de colère d'Oswald avaient toujours été violentes. Sauf qu'Oswald n'était pas en colère, pas vraiment.

\- Quelle importance ?!, s'écria le maire en postillonnant. Je devais te le dire. Tu devais le savoir !

Edward resta interdit. Cette fois-ci, il ne trouva rien à répliquer et la prise du Pingouin se desserra jusqu'à le relâcher il baissa la tête, penaud.

\- Tu devais le savoir, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Hésitant, Ed serra les mâchoires. Après quelques secondes, il marmonna :

\- Pourquoi ?

L'expression d'Oswald se contracta :

\- Pourquoi il faut que tu-tu saches ?

\- Non !, interrompit Ed avec empressement. Pourquoi tu...pourquoi ...ces sentiments...à mon égard ?

Les crispations sur le visage du Pingouin se mirent à fondre et son regard s'adoucit. Il leva une main tremblante et toucha la joue de son ami du bout des doigts.

\- Tu crois que je ne peux pas t'aimer ? C'est ça que tu penses ?

\- Non...je...enfin...peut-être, balbutia Ed tandis que le Pingouin laissait retomber sa main.

Il rougissait et c'était terriblement embarrassant ça lui faisait perdre de son détachement apparent. L'ingénuité alcoolisée d'Oswald le désemparait complètement.

\- Je te trouves adorable, susurra Oswald en se battant avec les mots, les paupières frémissantes. C'est pour toi que je me lève chaque matin.

Ne pouvant plus en écouter davantage, Ed se cacha le visage dans les mains, écarlate. Ce fut Oswald qui, cette fois, écarta lentement ses mains.

\- Je serais totalement perdu sans toi, continua le Pingouin en se rapprochant. Je n'aurais...jamais pu espérer...

\- Oswald...c'est...

« Faux », pense-t-il. C'est Oswald qui l'a sorti d'Arkham. Lui encore qui venait le voir presque tous les jours au parloir, lui envoyait des pulls, des boîtes de biscuits. C'était lui encore qui avait fait campagne pour devenir maire, campagne qu'il avait remportée avec brio, et qui avait accepté de prendre Ed comme chef de cabinet. C'était Ed qui avait de la chance d'avoir Oswald à ses côtés pour le guider et lui apprendre à exister dans ce monde.

Il ne serait rien sans lui.

\- C'est si brillant, murmura Oswald. Ce sentiment...je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne...

\- Oswald, gémit Ed, une fraction de seconde avant que les lèvres du Pingouin ne se déposent doucement sur les siennes.

Il se sentit fondre au moment du contact : c'était chaud et soyeux, contrairement à ce qu'il se serait attendu d'Oswald, qui avait toujours les mains froides et rêches – les mains d'un homme qui avait dû travailler durement pour vivre. Son baiser fut aussi délicat que son arrivée avait été fracassante. C'était entièrement innocent et pur, presque chaste, et Ed eut envie de le bousculer un peu, d'approfondir en appuyant sur sa nuque, en le pressant contre lui. Il se contenta juste de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, sans se soucier du goût de vin qui s'attarda sur sa langue.

\- Je t'aime, geint Oswald.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois, fit remarquer Ed.

Le Pingouin lui décocha une œillade fâchée.

\- Par contre, je n'aime guère quand tu es narquois. C'est malpoli, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

\- Mille excuses, Monsieur le maire, je ne faisais que souligner l'évidence, à savoir que je buvais le moindre de vos mots.

\- Est-ce du sarcasme ?

Ed sourit.

\- C'est aussi la vérité, pour autant que cela vous intéresse. Je peux aussi mentir si vous le préférez.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, marmonner Oswald en se serrant vivement contre sa poitrine. C'est comme si je n'existait plus quand tu fais ça...

\- Ah, Oswald, soupira son chef de cabinet en l'enlaçant. C'est une inquiétude sans fondement.

\- Ne me demande pas d'être rationnel. Je suis ivre, tu te rappelles ?

Edward fourra son nez dans les cheveux d'un noir de jais et respira un grand coup, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus affectueux.

\- Tant mieux. Comme ça, peut-être que plus tard, tu ne te souviendras pas de toutes les bêtises que j'ai dites ou faites.

\- Quelles bêt...

La bouche d'Ed s'écrasa possessivement sur la sienne et il ne chercha nullement à continuer sa phrase, trop agréablement surpris par cet assaut. Les baisers d'Ed ne ressemblaient pas aux siens : ils étaient avides, précipités, mais maîtrisés. Oswald n'avait guère d'expérience et s'y prenait précautionneusement, goûtant la sensation pour la première fois, alors qu'Ed s'empressait de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, avec doigté et l'assurance de celui qui sait ce qu'il veut.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin, les deux grandes mains impeccablement manucurées d'Edward encadraient son visage pivoine.

\- On ne peut m'acheter...mais on peut me voler d'un regard...Je suis sans valeur pour un, mais inestimable pour deux..., dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux d'Oswald s'écarquillèrent en le dévisageant :

\- L...l'amour ?

Le sourire d'Ed devint éblouissant.

\- Je ne sais pas si...je suis digne...mais je veux...je veux y croire aussi, Oswald. Puis-je...puis-je essayer d'y croire avec toi ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr !, s'exclama aussitôt le Pingouin en posant ses mains sur les siennes. L'amour...

Il sourit à son tour, largement, comme si son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

\- L'amour conquiert tout !, lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot, le visage déformé dans la peur et une joie extatique.

Les lèvres d'Edward revinrent cueillir les siennes, scellant le début d'une nouvelle promesse entre eux.


End file.
